


Karmic

by Mochiette



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Implied/Reference Attempt Suicide, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rejection, Suicide Bait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochiette/pseuds/Mochiette
Summary: Kokoro Momoiro has always believed that she will get whatever she wants but, she soon learned that things don't always go her way and her own actions from the past would become her downfall.





	Karmic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yandere Simulator
> 
> A random YanSim drabble.

* * *

Kokoro Momoiro sat on her bed, leaning against the wall and having her knees up. She held a pink and white teddy bear in her arms as she wept. She still hasn't changed out of her red and black blazer school uniform. Her body trembled anxiously. She ignored the phone calls and text messages from her friends. 

Musume Ronshaku and her damn ganguro clique. It wasn't for Musume's encouragement of bullying, Kokoro wouldn't be in this situation. Again, she should be taking responsibility for her own actions. She went along with her clique. They almost drove a group of boys to suicide in the previous school year. 

It hurts. A lot. She started to feel the pain. Getting rejected was her retribution for what she has done to Umeji Kizuguchi and his friends in the past.

* * *

_"I know what you did to my friends in last year, Momoiro. And I'm not going to become your next victim. You are nothing but a disgusting creature behind a pretty face. I don't know how you and your friends got away with the bullying but, I don't want you near me or any of my friends."_

_Borupen Saishiki's response to Kokoro's love confession under the cherry blossom tree was not what she was expecting. His red eyes lack affection. His voice was cold as the chilly air. Kokoro's caramel eyes twitched in a panic as she tried to grab his arm but, he stepped away from in disgust._

_"I refused to associate with a fake."_

_"Borupen...Please give me a chance to explain things and to prove that I've changed-"_

_"You and your friends almost drove Umeji and his group to suicide!" Borupen exclaimed at her in pure rage. "It wasn't for Shidesu, my friends would be six feet under by now!"_

_"I...love you...." Kokoro repeated her confession. "...I never felt this way towards anyone..." Her eyes started to tear. "...Yes, I'm a fake but, my feelings for you are real._

_"You wasted my damn time." Borupen turned around and started to walk away._

_"Borupen! Please listen to me!" Kokoro shouted at him in agony._

_Borupen paused and turned his head towards Kokoro over his shoulder. He has given the coldest glare to her. Kokoro froze._

_"Do this school a favor and drop dead."_

* * *

Kokoro decided to end her affiliation to Musume and her clique. Borupen was only angry at her when he told her to kill herself, right? Maybe he would give her a chance once he cooled off, right? All she needed to do is return to her old self. Get rid of the fake tan and the hair dyes. Get rid of anything that associated with the ganguro clique. 

"....."

But, she knew the damage has been done already. Her heart throbbed painfully. Kokoro Momoiro sobbed as she only thought of Borupen, the black-haired boy that she has fallen in love with. 

_'Borupen...please forgive me...I'm sorry...'_

* * *

A week later, Musume Ronshaku and rest of her friends were expelled from Akademi high school for bullying Horuda Puresu to the point of life-threatening from a third party via the ganguro clique. Their bullying incident from last year was also exposed.

Now as a regular girl with light brown hair and pale skin, Kokoro walked throughout the school corridor, ignoring various looks of apathy or disgust. Rest of her schoolmates knew what she has done to Umeji and the other delinquents in the past. 

"Stay away from us, you bitch," Sora glared at Kokoro, shielding Horuda. 

"I'm glad I didn't believe you when you accused Midori of cheating on me with Itachi." Hojiro hissed at Kokoro, angrily. 

"Ha! I'm glad Borupen rejected your fake ass." Tokuko giggled, snickered. 

Hearing Tokuko's comment, Kokoro hurried to her classroom as her heart started to throb with the same pain from yesterday. 

_'Borupen...'_

* * *

As expect, Kokoro was also expelled from Akademi high school. She accepted this fate from the moment when she heard the expulsion of her former friends. Her parents were informed by the headmaster's decision, and they'd have to transfer their daughter to a different high school. 

_'....My heart is full of regret...and the love I have for you...I hope you forgive me someday so we can start over...I'll always love you, Borupen Saishiki. You're my first love.'_

Kokoro's final goodbye to Akademi high school was a love letter inside of Borupen's shoe locker.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was harsh to Kokoro and the other bullies but they got what they deserved. How did Borupen found out about the past incident...Well, I'll give that idea to your imagination.


End file.
